A ski brake of the abovementioned type is for example described in Austrian Patent No. 305 847. In this known ski brake, the legs are hinged to pins which are arranged on the sidewalls of the ski and one or several tension springs are secured at one end to the leg and at the other end eccentrically to the pin. The known construction has the disadvantage that the legs project not only in the braking position, but also in the cocked or ready position, namely in the retracted position, outwardly from the sides of the ski. This has the disadvantage that the front ends of the legs can get caught or snagged in obstacles which project from the ground.
A ski brake is also known in which the legs can be retracted above the ski surface in the cocked or ready position. Such a device is described for example in German OS No. 2 412 623, published Nov. 13, 1975. This construction has in turn the disadvantage that the legs, which consist of a spring wire, can be easily deformed when the wire is not very strongly dimensioned; however, in the case of legs which consist of a strong spring wire, the correct mode of operation is endangered.
However, an improved construction of the afore-mentioned ski brake has become already known; here, however, the further disadvantage of the aforedescribed construction still exists, namely that pulling in of the legs is accomplished only by extending the wire bar part. Due to this operation the legs can get caught during a pivoting of the transverse carrier.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to design a ski brake of the abovementioned type in such a manner that the pivoting or the pulling-in movements are clearly separated from one another. A further purpose is that the parts which must be made of spring wire be reduced as much as possible.
The set purpose is inventively attained by supporting the axis of rotation of the transverse carrier on a holding member which is secured on the ski, which holding member resiliently holds the axis, at least in the braking position of the ski brake, above and away from the ski surface.
All goals are clearly achieved by the inventive design of the ski brake. The transverse axis which is spaced at a certain height above the ski surface first permits a pivoting of the member carrying the legs to a position where the legs are safely above the ski surface. Therefore, and during a movement of the leg carrying member toward a fully retracted position, the legs are moved inwardly toward each other, over the upper surface of the ski. If the ski brake is released, then the holding member with the axis of rotation swings upwardly earlier, prior to the legs arriving at the sides of the ski so that a jamming of the legs cannot occur. The separate springy construction of the holding member assures furthermore an independent adjusting of the springy parts for the legs and for the holding member, so that the dimensioning can be accomplished corresponding with the respective requirements.
Further advantages and details of the invention will be discussed more in detail in connection with the drawings, which illustrate some exemplary embodiments.